<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【辰菲/灿辰】背德论（ABO/非典型小妈） by Murdihilago</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558198">【辰菲/灿辰】背德论（ABO/非典型小妈）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago'>Murdihilago</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murdihilago/pseuds/Murdihilago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【辰菲/灿辰】背德论（ABO/非典型小妈）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）<br/>新“妈妈”绝对是个骚种。</p><p>不然，不会在父亲的床上叫的那么淫荡，白日宣淫到家里的佣人们个个都羞红了脸。</p><p>方灿有过不少男人女人，这是上层社会的小圈子里人尽皆知的。少来就得了子在富豪的圈子里也不是什么奇怪的事，更何况方灿这样本是富二代又年少有成的人。</p><p>可怜的是李龙馥从生下来时就没见过亲生母亲，唯一的恩赐就是被方灿随随便便地给予了母姓。不过他似乎也不太在乎这件事，方灿给他的锦衣玉食也没让他吃过苦，异姓氏的小少爷只是挺烦花花肠子的年轻爸爸三天两头带着男男女女到家宅里日夜欢淫。</p><p>不过正式结缔下婚约，还是头一次。</p><p>李龙馥很诧异为什么不像样的父亲就一次这么轻松地栽到在一个人身上，直到在订婚仪式上见到了那个男人。</p><p>他的确是站在金字塔顶端的大帅哥，细长又微微上挑的眼眸又有着大美人的妩媚；他甚至比爸爸更高一点，但在宾客们的众星捧月下又小鸟般依偎在父亲的身边，娇羞的微笑着。</p><p>“不对啊，这个男人不是看上去那么天真。不然他为什么明明在父亲的怀里，又偷偷的盯着我呢？”</p><p>“笑死了。龙馥啊你别做梦了，这种大‘美人’怎么看得上你这种毛头小子，你就乖乖等着叫人家妈吧。”金家少爷金昇玟又在调侃他的好哥们了。</p><p>可是，真的，他真的有在像掠食者一样打量着我，被父亲搂在怀里的时候也是，甚至在正式婚礼上跟父亲接吻时，也在用锐利的目光审视着我。</p><p>（二）<br/>爸爸又在和妈妈做爱了。</p><p>几厘米门缝里露出的又是每夜重复上演的春光，两具纠缠的胴体在情趣香烛的照应下在窗帘上放映着春宫图。</p><p>方灿贪食着黄铉辰胸前的红樱，黄铉辰又在方灿的阴茎上扭动着臀部，腰上的圣涡述说着饥渴，正如方灿狂野的腰腹用着力挺动着阴茎在黄铉辰的生殖腔中肆虐，饥饿难耐的男男们每日无边无际地进行着性爱。</p><p>到最后浓郁的白灼射满了黄铉辰的生殖腔，李龙馥看见黄铉辰高高扬起的下颌滴下的汗顺着脖颈，再滑到弯成性感曲线的腰际，最后与白色床单融为一体，他的阴茎又在一次可耻的偷窥中勃起了。</p><p>可是为什么，做爱后黄铉辰躺着方灿的臂弯里，百无聊赖地用食指顺着男人的腹肌线条摹画时，目光是盯着门缝后的李龙馥呢。</p><p>没错，他真的有在看着他。</p><p>（三）<br/>黄铉辰没有跟着方灿去美国出差。</p><p>少了点淫蜚气味的大宅子，还有点让李龙馥不习惯了。</p><p>但倒也不耽误，李龙馥又悄悄站在父亲的卧房门前，看着“妈妈”满脸潮红地自慰。</p><p>“龙馥呀，别看了。”门忽然被打开，李龙馥吓了一跳，那张狡猾的脸还是第一次这么近地出现在眼前，“进来吧。”</p><p>就这样呆坐在父亲的床上的李龙馥，看见黄铉辰一件件脱着上衣，再在床上直勾勾地盯着他爬来，最后用温热口腔包裹住了李龙馥未尝禁果的分身，李龙馥才知道，黄铉辰过往的目光，从来都不是审视，而是勾引。</p><p>“……别这样，别这样，求求你。”李龙馥想要停止这一切，但他抵抗不了黄铉辰完美的口技带来的缕缕性快感，“我也是Omega，别这样，我们不可能的。求求你。”</p><p>“谁告诉你我是Omega了？”黄铉辰饶有趣味地盯着李龙馥惶恐的脸，指尖旋转着挑逗少年敏感的龟头。</p><p>“你不是……被爸爸……”</p><p>对啊，李龙馥突然想起来了。</p><p>方灿从来不戴套，黄铉辰也没有吃药的习惯，每日内射但半年都不曾有孕，这很大的可能性便是……</p><p>“我是Alpha啊，小鬼。”黄铉辰一边啃咬着李龙馥的喉结，一边解着少年的衬衫扣子，“你想上我吗？不可能。我倒一直想干一炮年轻Omega呢。”</p><p>枕边还留有父亲的淡淡烟味，李龙馥却在父亲的床上被“母亲”贯穿了。</p><p>远距离窥视完全感受不到的是，黄铉辰的体型比李龙馥大出了一圈，翩翩欲坠的身段下隐藏的是精壮有力的肌肉，李龙馥直到被这个男人狠狠冲顶着生殖腔口，才意识到把他当作当代妲己真是人生的最大失误。</p><p>根本就是野兽。</p><p>“妈妈……对不起……放过我吧。”李龙馥在痛疼与快感的夹杂中，仅存的理智还在求饶。</p><p>“妈妈？”黄铉辰的脸一黑，右手紧紧捏住了李龙馥的下颌，“叫爸爸。”</p><p>李龙馥感到下巴快被碾碎了，与此同时的是下体被更加猛烈的公式冲撞着。黄铉辰将他修长的双腿夹在肩膀上，一下一下直接将傲人的阴茎捅入少年的生殖腔，再狠狠地咬捻着李龙馥可怜的耳软骨，顺着耳廓一路舔舐。</p><p>“叫爸爸。”</p><p>李龙馥的泪水浸湿了方灿的枕头，他已经不知道是疼痛还是悲伤，抑或只是被动物欲望冲昏了头脑——便是说操哭了。他死死的咬紧下唇，任由黄铉辰在他的身上掠夺，任由呻吟声早就惊得窗外枝丫的鸟儿纷飞，也不想丢失最后的尊严。</p><p>但他也不知道为什么他就是爽到连脚趾都羞耻地完全蜷缩了。</p><p>黄铉辰卷吸着李龙馥敏感的乳头，身下的频率也不曾慢一分。李龙馥爽到天灵盖快要翻飞了，终于他将理智抛弃了。</p><p>“……爸爸”</p><p>“叫爸爸。”</p><p>“爸爸，爸爸，爸爸。”</p><p>“好的宝贝，真棒。”坏男人终于露出了笑意，所以他选择给了李龙馥一个吻，混杂着李龙馥咬破的下唇渗出的丝丝血意，让铁腥味在两人的唇齿间扩散开来。</p><p>一吻罢，黄铉辰将李龙馥翻过身，也使得自己的阴茎在少年狭小的腔口内翻了个转。他把握着李龙馥紧致的翘臀，再度开始在少年的体内撒野。</p><p>“啊……啊嗯……”李龙馥不再掩饰呻吟，一声声叫得园子里的骚玫瑰都得失色。黄铉辰愈加兴奋，阴茎开始在龙馥的穴里打着转进攻。他还俯下身，沿着李龙馥的股缝，一路舔舐到腰窝，再沿着脊柱，吻到Omega最脆弱的后颈，用牙齿摩擦挑逗着最为敏感的腺体。</p><p>“要我标记你吗？”</p><p>“啊……嗯……”李龙馥头脑一片空白，哪里还听得清男人在讲什么。黄铉辰知道初经性事的少年已经肉欲冲脑了，便挑逗的将手指收入少年微张的嘴中，混着少年的唾液把玩着小巧的舌头，再深入口腔深处，想将身下的红色小猫整个吞没。</p><p>黄铉辰牙齿对准李龙馥的腺体，终于咬了下去。初次被标记的李龙馥再也不堪快感，淫叫着达到了高潮。而黄铉辰还在他的耳边恶魔低语：“怀上我的孩子吧，宝贝。”</p><p>当黄铉辰的精液填满了李龙馥的生殖腔，当李龙馥侧身瘫倒在床上，看着灼热的精液顺着自己的大腿根一股一股留下，当他看见对面墙上父亲的正装照对着自己微笑，他再次哭泣了。</p><p>“对不起……爸爸……对不起……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>